wasted_a_post_apocalyptic_pub_crawlerfandomcom-20200215-history
Cooler CA-1
Cooler CA-1 is one of the CoolAir series of fallout shelters developed by Alistair Research Labs in Fresno, California. This cooler is located southeast of the Ony Express and the greater Suckrimento area. It was home the greatest medical minds of America before World War 3. Background Description Timeline Description Layout Surface The topside of Cooler CA-1 consists of a chain link fence and barren desert soil, with half a dozen rusted out car frames parked within the fence perimeter. A metal staircase descends into evacuation staging. Evacuation Staging Clinic The clinic is a small room with four operating tables, four wall mounted terminals containing patient medical records, a window next to each table affording a view of the outside hallway, and two lockers containing Medistims and other drugs. There is usually either containers or gun traps on the floor. Exam Room The exam room consists of a large operating table in the center of a square space, with safety rails on both sides of the table. Three regular tables are pushed against the wall with two lockers, containing Medistims and other drugs. On the three tables are an assortment of random items, and two sandbags block the doors. Two windows allow observation of the exam room, with the outside hallway covering two sides of the room. Meeting Room The meeting room consists of a central long table with scattered chairs and a computer terminal that turns the ceiling projector on and off. On the table is a random assortment of traps, containers, and loot. Near the back of the room is a row of seven lockers, some without doors. All meeting rooms are dead ends. Offices The office sections consist of three desks and three closets, divided by four thin cubicle walls. A pair of shelving units are also present, and are to the sides of the two center-most desks. On the desk will be computer terminals, ammunition boxes, random ammo and guns, and traps. On the shelves you can find a random assortment of traps, distraction items, unmarked flasks, ammunition, weapons, and more. Restrooms The restrooms consist of a long hallway and two doors at the beginning and end of the hallway. Sometimes but not always, rubble blocks off the entire hallway, making these two doors the only way to get from one end of the hallway to the other. In front of each door once opened is three lockers in varying condition. Inside the restrooms proper are three intact toilets, divided by cubicle walls. Three sinks and a broken mirror are mounted on the wall next to a lootable paper dispenser. A sandbag fortification divides the room in two, and a table shoved in the corner will have a random assortment of items, containers, and traps. Storage The storage room holds a courier box, a table with three weapons, consumables, or junk items, and nine shelving units. Eight of the shelves are empty or knocked over, but the one standing shelf that takes the center of the room holds around a dozen Booze bottles. Only four are still full, and are most often Aimless Ale, Slow Mojito, 'Splosive Sidecar, and Weakness Whiskey. Experienced Cooler Runners should move on. Dormitories Bar The bar is at the end of floor B6, and consists of a courier box, a jukebox, two diner booths, a small cafeteria serving table in the corner, and a large bar that dominates most of the room. The shelves behind it and most of the counter are full of empty Booze bottles, and a few of the bar stools are knocked over. Four beneficial Boozes sit on the bar counter, and a fridge stocked with helpful consumables is behind the bar. Barracks A room with two doors on the North and East sides, with three bunk beds each with a personal locker, two dressers, three connected tables with random items, and a small adjoining restroom with a curtained shower, toilet, sink and mirror, and paper dispenser. The adjoining restroom nearly always has enemies. Large Bedroom The large bedroom has a wide open floor, one shelving unit, two dressers, and a single bunk bed. It may or may not also have a small adjoining restroom, with a curtained shower, toilet, sink and mirror, and paper dispenser. The large bedroom may also have a personal desk, or a table in the center of the room. Restrooms The restrooms consist of a long hallway and two doors at the beginning and end of the hallway. Sometimes but not always, rubble blocks off the entire hallway, making these two doors the only way to get from one end of the hallway to the other. In front of each door once opened is three lockers in varying condition. Inside the restrooms proper are three intact toilets, divided by cubicle walls. Three sinks and a broken mirror are mounted on the wall next to a lootable paper dispenser. A sandbag fortification divides the room in two, and a table shoved in the corner will have a random assortment of items, containers, and traps. * Processing Station * Supply Closet There are 48 visible coolers in the last room of Cooler CA-1. Category:Locations